The Coming of Dark Days
by JewelStar22
Summary: The summary is inside the first chapter


The Coming of Dark Days  
  
This is a continuation of Port Charles from where the Gift left off. Two months have passed since Olivia and Caleb and Rafe and Alison have married. Alison discovered she was pregnant two weeks after the wedding. She doesn't know it is Caleb's child.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fall had taken Port Charles by storm and so Alison wrapped her sweater tighter around her as the cold wind rose goose bumps on her flesh. She didn't remember why she had decided to take a walk in this weather. It had turned so cold, she thought. However, it didn't really bother her because right now she could not be more content. She put her hand now on her slightly plump belly and smiled. She and Rafe were going to be parents. Everything that had happened with Caleb could be forgotten and best of all they had not crossed paths in two months.  
  
"I love you Rafe," Alison declared to no one at all in the silent shadowed forest.  
  
However, Alison wasn't truly alone this night. Dark red eyes stared at her from a distance. The consciousness behind them was contemplating her joy and the child in her belly. This child would be very powerful and have a dark legacy, thought Caleb Morley, and its mother will never know what has happened once the child consciousness awakens in the womb.  
  
Dark days will come when this child is born and dark legacies will be revealed. Alison Barrington's connection to Caleb will never end and because she was pregnant with his child Caleb could if he wanted make her think only of him. But it wasn't time for that yet, not at all. Caleb enjoyed letting her think that the embryo in her womb was Rafe's child, a child meant for great things, for the powers of an angel and of a slayer. Yet, because it would be his child it would be his heir and have most of the powers of a vampire except for the thirst. In this he knew the child would be mortal.  
  
Alison shuddered for a moment and gazed around her as she walked expecting to see someone, anyone. She didn't but it had felt for a moment as if someone had been starring into the depths of her soul.  
  
.  
  
Behind a tree, stood a man with a black mask covering his face. His lips were put together in a pucker, having recently tasted the bitter sweet blood of another of his victims. He wasn't a vampire, but a human who had a taste for blood and for death. The man starred at his next victim and he loved her blond hair and blue eyes. All of his victims had had the same blond hair and blue eyes but none had been pregnant. This was an added bonus. Two lives with one kill.  
  
The man saw that the woman was coming closer to him and he knew it was time to take her life. Stealthily, he reached out his foot and tripped her. She had not been aware of him and so barely broke her own fall.  
  
The man easily picked her up and held her close to him. He whispered in a husky voice, "Pretty aren't we doll. Pretty enough to die." Slashing with a downward motion, the knife in his hand was intent on slicing Alison's neck.  
  
Caleb Morley saw the knife in the man's hand and knew the scum intended to kill Alison and with it his child. He appeared instantly in front of man the minute Alison screamed and the knife first touched her neck. The man gazed up in surprise and saw Caleb's red angry eyes as well as his fangs. The man felt fear for the first time in life as Caleb grabbed the man's head and sung in his fangs.  
  
Moments later, the man fell lifeless to the ground, the blood on his neck running in little droplets. Alison's eyes went wide as she starred at Caleb with fear and gratitude.  
  
Caleb suddenly grabbed Alison's arm and shouted, "What are you doing out here at this time of night along? What possessed you to put your child at risk?"  
  
Alison replied, "What is it to you? I would think you wouldn't care about mine and Rafe's child."  
  
Caleb furiously answered, "It's not his child its mine. How could you put our child at risk? My child. My heir."  
  
Alison fell silent and her eyes once again went very wide as Caleb realized he had revealed something too soon. "No, it can't be," she murmured as she fainted. As Alison was falling to the ground, Caleb managed to catch her. He starred at her with concern for his child and surprisingly for her also. His red eyes slowly faded into their soft brown. 


End file.
